The present disclosure relates to a method of manufacturing a light emitting device.
In formation of semiconductor lasers, semiconductor layers are formed on a growth substrate. For various purposes, a technique may be employed in which a wafer in which the semiconductor layers are formed is bonded to a support substrate and then the growth substrate is removed.
For example, a technique in which, for the purpose of improving cleavability, semiconductor layers are bonded to a support substrate having a better cleavability and then a growth substrate is removed (e.g., JP 2002-299739 A), and a technique in which, for the purpose of preventing generation of a crack due to difference in thickness of the semiconductor layers, semiconductor layers are bonded to a support substrate with stepped portions and then a growth substrate is removed (JP 2009-123939 A) are proposed.